A Day Off
by crittle247
Summary: What do the members of Team Gibbs do when they are given a day off? A fun little piece of what each member end up doing with their extra day. The gang is all here, even Jimmy Palmer!
1. Abby Morning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NCIS and its creation. This is purely out of boredom.

**A/N:** I couldn't really think of another story to write, so I thought (with some idea help from my sister) to write little shorts on what Team Gibbs would do with a day off. Each one of the team's day came or based on my own boring days. So enjoy and let me know what you all think.

**Abby**

An alarm went off filing the room of an apartment with the blaring chorus from Skillet's Comatose. A body rolled over and a head turned and faced the clock. Strains of black hair had managed to escape from their ponytail hold during the course of the night. Stained mascara eyelids slowly blinked away the sleep to reveal brown eyes that showed confusion at the LED red numbers. A hand appeared from underneath the cocoon of blankets and swatted the button ceasing the irritating high pitched screeching. With the new found silence the pair of brown eyes was able to stare at the clock's numbers with out the noise interfering with her thought process on why there was confusion in her mind. It was six o'clock in the morning on a Friday, was simple enough but apparently her brain saw it more as quantum physics. It wasn't until the first zero turned into a five before she put the pieces together.

"Monkey feathers!" Abby Suito said as she sat up in her bed. "I forgot to turn you off last night." She said to her alarm clock as she ripped the covers off allowing her to swing her feet over the side of her bed. "I don't have to go to work today."

That thought brought a smile to her lips. Yesterday Team Gibbs closed a week long case and everyone managed to get their reports in and seal up all the evidence. So Vance was surprisingly nice and gave them today off, meaning a three day weekend. But sadly her alarm didn't know about that, so now she was awake when she didn't need to be.

"Well I guess I should start my weekend."

Abby hopped out of bed and headed into the kitchen. She went straight to a black coffee machine and reached in a cupboard just above the Mr. Coffee Maker. Abby debated over the five different flavors of coffee that was lined up on the bottom shelf. Much to people's dismay she always had a cup of coffee in the morning, then followed by massive amount of caf-pows and energy drinks. After she picked a lovely flavor of the vanilla blend, she gave it to her Mr. Coffee to start making it. As it was percolating, Abby leaned back against her counter thinking about what to do this weekend. The sisters were gone for the weekend so she and the nuns couldn't go have a bowling night and it was way too early for a party. Abby looked at her apartment it needed a good clean, but it was way to early to be even thinking about cleaning.

Mr. Coffee let out a little ding, bringing the forensic scientist out of her thoughts. She reached for a mug and poured the sweet smelling coffee into it. "Thank you Mr. Coffee." She thanked as she moved into her living room and collapsed on her couch. "What to do? What to do?"

As Abby drank her coffee, she thought about what the other members of Team Gibbs would be doing on their long weekend and maybe steal their ideas for her own fun weekend. Gibbs would be drinking his coffee and working on his boat. She didn't have a basement or a boat but she did have coffee; that was a start. Ducky would mostly visit his mother and Jimmy would go see his parents. She couldn't do that in her three days off. So her thoughts went to McGee who will be writing and playing games on his computer all weekend long. Her head fell to one side as she thought harder about that thought. Maybe she should try writing something; she did have an imagination after all. She leaned back into her couch as she took another sip from her coffee cup.

"Let's See…"

_She looked for anything she could use to create a fire for warmth and light but found it hard to move. Another bolt of lighting caused her heart to stop. The shadows she saw frightened her. Suddenly she heard a creek from the woodened floors not more than ten feet to her right. It was just loud enough for her eyes to fill with tears of fear. She heard the noise again and immediately wanted out. She slowly turned around and realized that she was much father away from the door than she thought. She walked carefully to the door, when she was near she looked back in the dark abyss of the church. There in the corner of her eye sight she saw a small flame of a candle flapping in the bone chilling wind. As she stared terrified at the flame she heard another noise and a shadow figure walked passed the candle, covering the light momentary._

"This writing thing isn't that hard." Abby smiled to herself. "I see why McGee does it." She said to no one but the ceiling.

However instead of continuing on her little story, she went back to what the last two members of Team Gibbs would be doing. She thought for a good five minutes on what Ziva could be doing but couldn't come up with something that was plausible. Then finally she thought about Tony, he would be sleeping in and then will watch a marathon of movies. Now out of the five people Tony's weekend sounded the best. Abby moved forward and grabbed her remote control before snuggling back into the couch. She turned on the cable and landed on AMC which just starting Chinatown. She laughed at the memory of Tony with his broken nose going on and on about this move and doing Jack Nicholson all day.


	2. Ziva MidMorning

**Ziva**

These kind of days was hated by the Mossad Officer. She would avoid them at all cost, until the very last moment. Grocery shopping just annoyed Ziva to the core, but still it needed to be done at one point or another. So she walked up to the entrance of the nearest grocery store and went to grab a cart, but as she pulled it out it managed to stick to the whole train line of plastic carts.

"Stupid piece of crap" Ziva shouted with her Hebrew tongue.

An elderly woman shot a glance at the Israeli, before bringing her purse closer to her frail body as she walked quickly in the store. But Ziva didn't seem to care; she was too focused on trying to free her cart from the others. Finally with a few more mighty pulls the cart few out pushing her back into a man who was coming out of the grocery store.

"My apologize." Ziva turned around to face the man, who was a bit younger then Gibbs.

The man just smiled "Its fine mama."

"Mama?" She growled but the man did not hear her distain towards the word for he was already heading to his car.

Ziva pushed her cart though the open entrance and started to move though the lines of people that seemed to stare at each item on the shelves. As she was pushing her way though the produce section, her cart started to shake in the front as one of the wheels started to squeak. Ziva let out a puff of air, of course she had to get a defective cart, but there was no way she would go back and fight with the stuck carts to get another one. She noticed a woman who was picking though the apples with a cart behind her that was empty. A smile crept on Ziva's face as she moved towards the unknowing woman. And with a blink of an eye, Ziva switched carts. Her smile grew a tad bigger as she headed to the fresh herbs with a steady cart.

After filling her cart with herbs and some other produce, Ziva headed to the bakery grabbing some bread before she headed down one of the many aisles. Unfortunately for her, a mother with two kids was also down the same aisle. The younger child was safely strapped in the cart, while the other one was by his mother's legs, pulling on the pants and pointing to a box of cookies.

"Mommy can I have this?" The child tried to get his mother's attention.

"No honey." She said as she read the label of a box.

"But I want it." He started to cry. "Please mommy. I want it."

The mother turned and grabbed the box of cookies and put it back on the shelf, then grabbed her son's arm and pulled him away from it. "I said no."

Just as Ziva passed them, the boy let out an ear piercing scream and started crying. The mother stopped the cart and went to deal with her child, but she did so right in front of the item that the NCIS liaison needed.

"Excuse me." She tried to be polite, but the lady could not hear her over the child's tantrum. Ziva's eyebrows came closer together as her frustrations grew.

She surveyed the situation, the box was next to the infants slobbering head and the busy mother had a hand firmly on the carts handle. The complaining child let out another loud cry and Ziva concluded that the item wasn't worth all this trouble. She turned back to her cart and pushed it down the aisle quickly to try and get as much distance between her and the annoyance. Ziva went through the market faster than normal because with each slow cart driver, health nut debater and echoes of a child's cry her patience was about to snap.

Ziva caught the glimpse of the four check stands open, each one with growing lines. Before she could lose it, she spotted one of the middle lanes with only one person. She dashed like lighting to check stand 3 before anyone else could get there. However her smirk of accomplishment fell almost instantly when she realized that the cart in front of her was owned to the old woman that she saw at the entrance of the market. The woman was slowly putting her items on the coverer belt, almost one by one. Ziva was going to move to a different register but suddenly there was a crying child right behind her, it was the woman and those two annoying children, trapping her in. Ziva closed her eyes and took slow deep breaths. She opened her eyes to see the old woman pull out an old red cloth check book stuffed full with coupons and proceeded to pull one out for almost every item. She shut her eyes again, wishing that she was in a war zone and not in a supermarket, because at least she would be able to shoot someone and not fall victim to crying children and old women with coupons.

3


	3. Ducky Before Lunch

Ducky

A restored vintage Morgan came to a slow stop in a parking spot right in front of a three story building. This building was painted a pale pink with a ray of colored roses planted along the. Donald Mallard stepped out from his car and made his way to the double doors of the building. As he walked through a quite sound of music was emitting from over head speakers and the faint chatter of people from the near by dinning room floated to the entrance. The Scotsman removed his hat as he headed to his right to the front desk. Once he was in visual range of the desk, a woman in her late forties looked up and smiled at the approaching man.

"Well hello Doctor Mallard, how are you doing today?"

Ducky sat his hat on the marbled counter and returned a smile at the bookkeeper. "I am doing quite well Miss Jackie. But one must inquire on how many times I must ask for you to call me Ducky?"

"Until you just call me Jackie."

"Very well, Jackie."

Jackie pulled out an envelope from a file and held it up with a smile. "I have the monthly bill for you, would you like to pay today or later?"

Ducky took the white envelope that Jackie handed him. "I am afraid I left my check book at home so you will have to wait until tomorrow to get my money." He joked with a laugh.

"Well I bet you don't want to spend anymore of your day talking with me and I bet your mother is waiting to see you."

"Nonsense, I enjoy the time with you no matter the length. But I'm sure you have work to continue with." Ducky assured as he picked up his hat. "You enjoy your day."

"Thank you Ducky, see you later."

Ducky turned and started his walk down the main hallway of the Assisted Living and Retirement Home. Ever since he had to place his mother in the constant care of professionals, Ducky made a point of stopping by after work for dinner and on his days off, like this afternoon, he would go have lunch with his mother. He finally made it to two double doors, which had been painted to look like glass French doors opening to a garden. They led to a small section of the building where the people with dementia lived; they called it the Garden House.

As he pushed on the door, Ducky nearly missed a male caregiver that was heading out. "Oh my, I am terrible sorry Charlie." The M.E. apologize.

"Its fine Ducky, you didn't hit me. I'm on my way to give the kitchen their lunch orders. Do you want to take a quick look at the menu so I can give them your order as well?" Charlie asked the guest.

"I'll just have whatever my mother select for herself."

Charlie let out a small laugh. "You make it too easy for us."

His comment made Ducky smile. "Well it's only fair to help compensate for my mother."

"Speaking of which, she and the other ladies are in the Sun Room watching TV." Charlie informed before he turned and punched in the code to unlock the double doors.

Ducky walked down the small hallway of the Garden House until he reached the main living room, where he turned to his right and entered a slightly smaller room which was called the Sun Room. It was there where he saw eight women seated around the television watching the 'Price is Right'. Ducky smiled a sad smile, most of the ladies had no family to visit them or ones who even cared to stop by once in a while. So he seemed to become a son to these lonely ladies.

When a commercial came on, Ducky moved farther into the room and towards his mother. "Hello ladies." His Scottish accent caused the residents to look at him with a smile.

"Donald what took you so long? Dinner was already served!" Victoria, his ninety nine year old mother spoke strictly.

"That was breakfast mother." Ducky sighed, it seemed though it wasn't a good day for his mother, that she couldn't even remember the last couple of hours.

"Well you missed that too."

"Donald where is your son?" One woman asked saving Ducky from his mother.

"Yes that Timmy boy is very nice." Another lady who was a hundred and one said.

Ducky smiled, Jimmy had visit Victoria a number times and like him, the young lad had become liked by the ladies living here. "Jimmy is visiting his parents today, so he won't be coming."

The ladies were a bit saddened by the absence of young man; however Victoria wasn't able to absorb the news. "Well when he dose come, tell him to pour me a drink."

Bob Barker came back on the TV switching the old ladies attention from the Scotsmen to him. Ducky sat down in one of the empty recliners and watched another contestant try to guess the prices, until it would be time for lunch.


	4. Gibbs Lunch

A/N: Thanks to the few people who took the 5 seconds and reviewed my little story, Like most people, reviews make me go sliding across my kitchen reinacting Tom Crusie in Risky Business. I only have three more chapters in this story, with another story already forming in my crazy mixed up brain. So thanks for reading and please keep sending me reviews and make my day :)

Gibbs

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat out in the front patio of a small little restaurant in Downtown D.C. He sipped his coffee as he watched people walk by who were too wrapped up with their daily lives in his opinion. The restaurant wasn't overly crowded being a Friday before the lunch crowds. He glanced down at his watch again, letting out a slight growl at the passing minutes.

"Do you ever drink anything other than that swill?"

Gibbs looked up to see a man almost equal to his own age smiling down at him. "Only as often as you are late to something."

"Ha, that's a good one." The man said with a laugh as he took a seat across from Gibbs; completely happy at the jibe.

"How you doing Tom?" Gibbs asked with a friendly smile.

"I'm doing pretty well Jethro, living up the retirement life."

"And how does retirement bring you back to D.C?" The seasoned NCIS agent said as if questioning the other man's motive.

"Well, a cousin of mine passed away so I'm here for his funeral, and I though I'll hit up a few friends while I'm in town."

"Sorry to hear about your cousin."

"That's okay, didn't like him much." Tom said with a casual shrug. "So what's new with you gunny? You retired yet?"

Gibbs let out short laugh as he took a sip of his coffee, "I tired."

"How long did you try?"

"Six months."

Tom let out a deep laugh, "We'll its not all as it cracked up to be." The waitress came and took the two men's lunch orders and refilled Gibbs' coffee.

"So Tom, how's that boat been treating you?"

"Still sailing strong, I'm glad you didn't burn that one down to the ground." He replied looking up at the sky. "I'm planning on sailing her down to Florida in a month or two. Hey how about you and I have a little race down there?"

"Still not done with her yet." Gibbs flatly stated.

"What are you building, the ark?" Tom said surprised. "I haven't seen you in three years and you're still building your boat."

"No I finished that boat, started a new one."

"Jeeze Jethro, when are you going to stop and finally sail one of them. Wait," the man suddenly set down his drink and looked straight into his old buddies blue eyes, "you do know how to sail don't you?"

"I know how to shoot too." Gibbs answered without missing a beat. Both men stared at each other for a moment before breaking out in a laugh.

"Here you two gentlemen go," the waitress said as she brought their food ten minutes later, "can I get you anything else."

"No we're good." Tom said with a smile.

"So how long are you in town?" Gibbs asked as the waitress turned to leave.

"For just a few days, don't want to be around the sobbing family any longer than that." The two men sat quietly for a few minutes as they started eating their lunch. A few bites into his burger, Tom spoke up again. "You heard the news about James?"

Gibbs set his sandwich down and took a napkin to his mouth before answering. "Yeah."

"Not too many of us left, is there?" Tom looked at the former marine who shared the same look of regret.

"No, no there's not."


	5. McGee Afternoon

Day Off2009

McGee

McGee

Three hours had gone by since he sat down at his desk and for the last twenty minutes his fingers gently rested on the small round keys of his typewriter unmoving. His eyes looked past the half page that was coated with black ink text and into the world that he had created in his mind. He saw images and actions of his fictional characters in his minds eye. He saw them move their lips in dialogue, but no sound could be heard and no words could be formed to describe anything that he saw. Timothy McGee hated times like this, when he would want to write but his brain could only come up with stuff like _'See Jane. See Jane run.' _ It was making McGee go made, he just wanted to write something damnit!

Fur tickled at Tim's bare feet causing him to come back to reality. He looked down to see Jethro staring back at him, his tail lying across the writer's feet.

"You hungry?" Tim asked his dog and right when he spoke, Jethro stood up wagging his tail. Tim followed suit and stood up from his chair and headed to his small kitchen. "I don't think you know the best way to write this scene do you?"

His dog let out three loud barks while he wagged his tail for the coming food. "I guessed as much."

McGee set the dog food on the floor and watched Jethro devour his early dinner. A thought of giving one of his characters a dog or even a cat popped in his head to see if that would spark some words to get this scene moving. But there was no room for an animal in his current story and it would just clutter his story with useless words. McGee looked back at his typewriter wondering if it would help to sit back down. It took him the time for Jethro to finish eating to decide that nothing was going to spark his brain into writing something of worth.

Tim walked over to his computer and sat down in his big black leather seat and turned on his computer. He couldn't hold back a smile as his eyes moved over the technical equipment that occupied his rather large desk, he loved his computers. However as the monitor turned on showing life, he leaned back into his chair in realization that nothing on his computer seemed to jump at him. Tim let out a sigh, it just seemed as if his brain did not want to do anything, but part of him still wanted to do something with his day off.

Jethro let out a bark causing McGee to turn towards the kitchen to see his dog by his door looking right back at him. Knowing what he wanted, McGee pushed himself out of the chair. "Let me get my shoes." He informed his pet as he walked into his bed room.

It wasn't long before Tim and Jethro were walking down his block to a little park about five minutes away. It was a nice sunny day prefect for a nice walk. But his boredom from his apartment followed him and the thought of walking more than the five minutes to the park so Jethro could do his thing was more than enough. As the German Shepard sniffed around, McGee was starring at the cars passing by. A bus pulled to a stop and McGee tilted his head sideways taking in the movie poster that was advertised on the side of the bus. It was a light action flick that Tony was mentioning a few days ago, although most movies that Tony mentions never really interest him. But this one sounded somewhat good and hell nothing else sounds as good today. McGee reached for his phone wondering if Tony would want to go see it with him, if the senior field agent hasn't already. Tim dialed his number as he and Jethro started their walk back to his apartment. After a couple of rings Tony's voice message was heard.

"_Hey this is Anthony DiNozzo; I'm clearly not home at the moment. But if you leave your message and your name, I will call you back."_

"Well I tried." McGee told Jethro after leaving a short message. As they walked up the stairs, McGee scrolled through is contacts and landed on Abby with the thought of asking her. As he waiting through the rings of the phone for Abby to pick up, he headed down the hall to his place with the goal of checking for the movie's show times the moment he returned to his computer.


	6. Tony Afternoon

Tony

Tony DiNozzo stood at the entrance to his living room with both hands on his hips and looked around the front part of his apartment. He spent the better half of the morning cleaning his whole place head to toe before he filled up the living room with items that he would need for the rest of the weekend. His face held the look of deep concentration as he checked off the things on his mental list.

'_Extra buttery popcorn, check. Carmel corn, check. Cold beer, double check. Pizza, check. Hot wings, check. Door locked, check. Disconnect home phone, check. Set all calls to vibrate expect Gibbs…'_

"Check." Tony said as he closed his cell phone and placed it on the coffee table with all of the food. "Time to rock and roll."

Tony strolled over to his flat screen HD TV with the biggest smile on his face; it was time for his movie madness weekend. This rare kindness from Vance couldn't have come on a better weekend, allowing him an extra day for non-stop movies. His hand instantly went to the first row of movie on the top shelf of his huge bookcase of DVDs and grabbed the very first plastic case in the row. It was the second James Bond movie made in 1963.

"From Russia with Love." Tony said in his very best Sean Connery voice with a toothy smile.

But as he looked at the movie's cover, the smile faded from his face and his head fell. Twenty nine years ago this weekend and it still caused his eyes to burn with tears. He was already diagnosed with cancer a few years before Tony and he became friends. Tony shook his head, they were more than friends he and Kevin were brothers. An older brother he never had, even though there wasn't a big age difference, Kevin was twelve and he was ten. He spent more time at Kevin's grandparents place than he did his own. Their first movie the two of them saw together was Ian Fleming's _From Russia with Love_, and from that day on they would spend most of their time watching movies. It was a way for both of them to escape the harsh reality of their lives. For seven years they watched movie after movie using the movie quotes and scenes to get through the tough times with laughter. It got to the point where they could speak together in just movie quotes, it was their secret code. Then sadly in Tony's junior year, Kevin died. The last thing that Kevin told him would be forever burned into his brain.

"_Live your life to the fullest, don't take reality to seriously. Life is your movie, don't let others direct it."_

Tony let out a staggered breath as he closed his eyes, God how he missed his big brother. Tony opened his eyes and proceed to put the DVD in the player. He moved to the couch, turning off the light as he went by the switch leaving the glow of the TV to allow him to see. As he took a seat on the couch he replaced the DVD cover in his hand with a cold beer. He snuggled deeper into the couch, situating pillows and blankets before he was perfectly comfortable. As the instrumental music and classic 007 opening with a girl dancing in the projected light of the credits filled the screen, Tony lifted his beer out in front of him as the memories of his childhood friendship flashed in his mind.

A genuine smile appeared on Tony's lips, "Here's looking at you Kev." Tony brought the beer to his lips and took a drink from it. "Now let the movies begin."


	7. Team Evening

A/N: Here is the last chapter. Please, Please review when your done reading and let me know what you thought about this little random short story. Please. I live off of reviews. And thanks for taking time and reading this. -Crittle247

Team

As the credits started to roll and Tony watched names scroll up the screen, he enjoyed the memories of his childhood friend. When the main menu appeared on the TV, Tony got u p from the couch to put the next movie in. But as he past by the telephone he noticed the red blinking light of his answering machine. He hit the play button before changing the movie.

"_Hey Tony its McGee. I was planning on going to see that new movie you've been talking about and thought if you would like to come too. Call me when you get this if you want to join me. Talk to you later, bye."_

Tony stopped his roaming hand at _Princess Bride_ and listened to Probie's message. It was two hours ago when he had called. Tony thought that McGee would have already gone or given up on the movie idea. But as Tony studied the spine of the classic 1987 Rob Reiner movie, he heard Kevin's voice.

'_Friends are the magic pill and movies are the chocolate coating. And the best part you don't have to wait an hour to go swimming.'_

With out a second thought, Tony grabbed his phone and dialed McGeek's number. It didn't take the young agent long to answer the phone. "Hey McGoo have you seen the movie yet?"

"Um, no Abby and I are about to head over-"

"Don't" He said cutting off his partner.

"Huh?"

"You two come over right now." Tony heard McGee whisper to Abby in total confusion that he had invited them to his place.

"We're coming now!" Abby yelled loudly into the phone and his ear, clearly taken control over the phone.

"Awesome, can you call Ducky and Ziva and get them over here."

"Sure what do you have planned?" She asked.

"Weekend packed with movies and food."

"Sweet!" Tony had to smile at the energy the forensic scientist was emitting through the phone.

"See you guys in a bit." Tony hung up the phone and waited a few seconds before picking it up and dialed Gibbs number.

Sure enough after two rings he answered with his usual "Gibbs."

"Hey boss, everyone is coming over to my place for a little movie marathon and I want to see if you would like to join us."

Gibbs was quite for a moment and Tony could picture Gibbs giving his favorite glare to his cell phone. "I'll be there." Gibbs said before hanging up.

One more call before the Italian could relax, Jimmy Palmer. It didn't take much to convince the M.E. assistant to skip his weekly family visit to hang out with the team. Now Tony was able to lean back on the counter and smile and his plan. However when he looked at his coffee table, his smile faded. He did not have enough beer or pizza for everyone. Knowing that Abby would make McGee stop and get beer, Tony picked up his phone once again and dialed his favorite pizza place.

"Hey Jo, its Tony, I need five more pizzas and I need them fast." After giving Jo everyone's favorite pizza, Tony moved to his couch and waited.

He waited a whole three minutes before he jumped off his couch and went to his DVDs. He pulled out _Princess Bride_ and placed it on the DVD player and then proceeded to pull a movie out for each person. McGee and Gibbs were the easy ones to pick for, _Live Free or Die Hard _andClint Eastwood's _Diry Harry_. Abby and Ducky were a little harder to pick for but after a few minutes he picked _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ for Abby and Mel Brook's _Young Frankenstein. _Now Ziva was the trickiest, there were so many different genres that he could pick from but nothing jumped out for his little Israeli. Then out of the corner of his eye, on the lower shelve was the movie _Hidalgo. _

"What the hell." Tony said as he grabbed it, it was better than his other choices.

The team came before the pizza was delivered. Abby and McGee brought some chips, beer and Abby had her Caf-Pow. Gibbs brought a bottle of his bourbon. Tony waited for everyone to get comfortable before taking place in front of the TV.

"Seven movies," Tony started. "I ask for all of you to stay for seven movies, then if you want to leave after then, that is totally fine. Is that reasonable?" The guest nodded all in agreement expect for Gibbs who just gave a smirk. "I picked a movie out for each of you that I think you would like. We'll start off with one of my personal favorites, _The Princess Bride._"

"Ooh yea!!" Abby clapped her hands in delight.

"Then McGeek I have for you Bruce Willis' _Live Free or Die Hard. _Abby will watch your movie next which is, _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?_ Then we'll watch _Dirty Harry_ for Gibbs and _Young Frankenstein_ for Ducky, finishing off with Ziva's movie _Hidalgo._" Tony watched each person's expression as he gave them their movie titles. But he noticed Jimmy unsure face when the host did not mention anything for him.

"And Palmer, for you I have no movie."

That sent the autopsy gremlin into full Probie mode. "Uh, that's fine Tony. I mean I'm just happy to be invited to one of your famous movie-"

"Palmer, Palmer, let me finish."

"Okay."

"We'll only watch the first two because it'll equal to one movie, it's the TV show _Chuck_."

"I love that show." McGee said enthused.

Tony shot the man a look along with the other NCIS members. "Of course you do McNerd-Herd."

"What does that suppose to mean?" McGee asked a bit defensive.

"Nothing expect-"

A loud whistle from Gibbs caused the two agents to be quite and looked at their boss. "Start the damn movie DiNozzo."

"On it boss." Tony smiled as he turned around and put the 1987 movie in the player.

As the menu started up Tony quietly moved to the couch were he took a seat on the floor next to Abby's legs at the end of the couch. Tony hit play and the movie started, filling the room with a child's cough and an old baseball video game sound. Tony glanced side to side at the people in the room and smiled. These people were more than just friends, they had become his family.

4


End file.
